Zootpia: The Human Chronicles Part One
by Phantom1968
Summary: Jack Freyard is a small town farm boy from Podunk. He decides to move to Zootopia and join the ZPD. There, he meets the headstrong Judy Hopps, whom he is forced to help solve a case in 48 hours. Along the way, he meets a very sly vixen, and falls head-over-heels for her. But there is an evil lurking within Zootopia; a danger much bigger than the Nighthowlers or Bellwether combined.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the stories that was chosen by the majority of you peeps for me to start writing about. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. I also noticed that the PAW Patrol idea didn't really catch on, so I'm scrapping that. I will be keeping, however, the rest of the ideas for later use. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Note: this is a major AU, with most male characters genderbent thanks to a wonderful thing called R63. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jacquilin Marcus Freyard grew up on a small farm and knew nothing else other than weeding and plowing the fields, and milking the cows…

All his life he woke up to the morning call of the rooster, did his chores around the farm, stopped only for lunch and ended with supper, showered, went to bed, and repeated the cycle everyday except Sunday. Jack, as he was called by his family, was sick and tired of it. But his parents gave him no other alternative choice. Until he turned twenty-six, after spending an additional eight years with his parents, he packed what little possessions he had, said his goodbyes, and headed off to Zootopia, the city where "Anyone can be anything", and where he could hopefully find a job that paid well. Then he found a flyer, a propaganda poster if you will, promoting the cause of the ZPD. After careful consideration, Jack went to the main department at Precinct One, applied, took the test and passed, and was then shipped off to the ZPA where he suffered the worst three months he'd ever experienced. But it was well worth it. He graduated valedictorian of his class, just slightly ahead of a bunny by the name of Judy Hopps, who was less than happy with the human for beating her standings by only a single measly point.

Several days have passed, and Jack was ready to start his first day on the job. As of now, he was the first human to serve in the ZPD; hopefully he wouldn't be the last. But things didn't go exactly as he had thought. His boss, a water buffalo cow by the name of Allison Bogo, assigned him to desk duty with the flabby, but sweet and kind-hearted cheetah, Bethany Clawhauser. Thankfully, he wasn't the only "new recruit" that had to suffer: Judy Hopps, who more than likely had the same expectations Jack did, was assigned parking duty. So much for making a difference.

But if it weren't for Clawhauser's can-do, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky attitude, desk duty would have been dreadfully boring. And despite all that, he was still bored out of his mind.

He sighed for what was probably the fiftieth time that morning as he blankly stared ahead at the turntable doors of the department. Clawhauser was next to him, humming and bouncing along to the hottest new Gazelle song playing on her phone, all while eating a chocolate donut. A trace of a smile crept on his lips as he watched the cheetah out the corner of his eye, before it faded and he sighed again. Clawhauser paused her 'dancing' and glanced at the human, a solemn expression on her flabby face. "Hey Jack," she said, turning off the song and facing him. "What's the matter?"

Jack shrugged indifferently and leaned forward on the desk. "Oh nothing. I'm just...bored." He looked at her and flashed her a smile. "But at least you're here."

Clawhauser blushed and she touched her cheek bashfully. "Oh! Um, thank you, I think."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" he blurted. Then he cleared his throat and said, "I mean, if it weren't for you being here, I'd probably be going insane right now. I don't think I can handle this the way you can."

Clawhauser nodded in understanding. "Oooh. I guess...that makes sense." She tittered cutely. "Well, it's my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoy my company."

Jack smiled and shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal. I don't have a lot of friends back home in Podunk. Just the family." A loud rumble interrupted him and they looked at each other wide-eyed. "Was that you or me?"

"Probably you," Clawhauser said slowly. "But then again, it could be me. Even though I'm...this." She gestured to her chubby appearance with an up and down motion with a paw.

Jack clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Come on son. Don't put yourself down like that. It's okay to be a foodie. Let me guess," he turned to her and leaned slightly forward. "You weren't always like this, right?" Clawhauser nodded shamefully. "Well that's okay! Let you do whatever feels right to you. Wait. No, no. That's wrong." He shook his head. "What I meant to say, was do you want to grab something to eat? Besides donuts?" Clawhauser was in the process of reaching for another glazed pastry when he said that and she smiled mischievously at him and nodded. "Alright. Let's raid the lounge fridge and see what they have. Hey, call the chief and see if she wants anything."

* * *

Allison Bogo, police chief of the ZPD in Precinct One. The water buffalo snorted at that and shook her head. Having the job was harder than it sounds. First off was having to acknowledge the mayor's wishes to send a _rabbit_ of all things here and putting her on the force. Second was that human. He tried to stick up for her, and he got told off by her. She chuckled. It was a good idea to separate those two. She doubted they would have gotten along anyway.

Sighing, Bogo scrolled down the computer screen, checking to make sure that everything was in order scrolling to the top and clicking on the print button. She was printing flyers for the annual ZPD ball that was held at city hall, hosted by none other than Mayor Lionheart herself, and of course, Bogo as well. But before she could rise from her seat and pick up the flyers from the printer once they had finished printing, the desk phone buzzed and she pressed the answer button. "What is it?"

"_Uh, chief?_" Great. Clawhauser. _Again_. "_The new guy and I were going to get something to eat. Did you want something as well?"_

The water buffalo thought for a moment, then said, "No, thank you. Appreciate the offer, though."

"_Alright."_ The line clicked and fell silent, leaving Bogo frozen momentarily before she shook her head and rose from her chair and picked up the fifty copies of flyers from the printer. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**So? What do y'all think? Good start? Bad start? Come on people! I need feedback!**

**Phantom out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Hope y'all are having a wonderful new year. I can't believe it's finally here. *sigh of despair* Oh well. Here's chapter 2, where we get to see Jack meet the wonderful vixen we've all been waiting to see ;)**

**P.S. I have two new stories coming out soon. The first one will be out as soon as possible, and the second will be the second-place winner December's poll results: _The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Harem_. Title is a work in progress. Shoot me some title suggestions over PM or the reviews. Feedback on all my stories appreciated!**

**P.P.S. _Another Week in Hell _and _More Than Just a Machine_ are getting a huge makeover and will be re-released momentarily. The latter will be renamed and will be explicitly sexual from the first chapter and onwards. It's still Michael Afton x Funtime Foxy (or 'Funbags Foxy', because she's got massive boobs).**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day of work for both Jack and Judy was just as boring and frustrating as the previous day. Jack was again given desk duty, but he made the most of it-even though Clawhauser was home sick-and actually enjoyed it, and Judy was stuck with parking duty once more. But, they both ended up in trouble and in Bogo's office with their jobs on the line:

"Officer Hopps," the water buffalo huffed angrily, "you were insubordinate and endangered the lives of thousands of Rodentia citizens just to catch a master criminal and bootlegger for stealing half a dozen _moldy onions_." She pulled out a duffel bag and slammed it down on her desk to emphasize her point.

Judy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I hate to say this chief, but those aren't onions. They're a Class-3 botanical hazard and-"

"SHUT YOUR TINY MOUTH NOW!"Bogo roared, the entire room shaking from the intense reverberation of her vocal chords. "_You _will resign effective immediately. I don't care what the mayor said at your graduation, but you are not _fit _to serve on the force." She turned to Jack and pointed a hoof at him. "You are lucky, Officer Freyard. You only get a suspension, seeing as how you are not any trouble to me at all." She turned to Judy and held out her hoof. "Give me your badge, Hopps."

Suddenly, the office door swung open and a female otter waddled in, with Wolfard skidding past, saving herself from falling onto the slick floor by grabbing onto the door frame and steadying herself. "Sorry, Chief," the wolf panted, tongue lolling out. "I couldn't stop her. She's a slippery one." The otter in question gave Wolfard a glare before she turned to Bogo and waddled towards her.

"Chief Bogo, my name is Wanda Otterton," she said, a hint of sadness touching her voice. "My husband is one of the missing mammals and he's been gone for two days. Is there anything you can do?"

Bogo sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Otterton. My hooves are full and the department is limited on officers for the case. We don't have enough to carry out a full on search."

"But what about them?" she asked, pointing at Jack and Judy. "Aren't they capable of searching for my husband?"

Judy looked to Bogo with an eager expression, but she got turned down, hard. "No. These two are rookies and they cannot handle a major case after one day on the job."

Just then, Assistant Mayor Bellwether peeked her head around the door and chimed into the conversation. "Hello, Chief Bogo!"

Bogo sighed. 'Great. This woman again'. "Hello, Bellwether. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh nothing much," the lamb tittered, stepping into the office. "I just so happened to stop by and I couldn't help but hear that Officers Hopps and Freyard were taking the case!"

Bogo's face fell and she stared at the lamb in disbelief. "What?"

Bellwether giggled and pulled out her phone and swiped and typed on it. "I can't wait to the tell the mayor. She is going to be so jazzed!"

"But I didn't say they were taking the case! I said the exact opposite!" Bogo protested, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"And that is done, the text is sent, and our star bunny officer is going to be famous when she finally solves this case. Oh, and the human as well." Bogo face-palmed.

Judy slid out of her seat and waltzed over to Bellwether and shook her hoof. "Thank you, Assistant Mayor Bellwether. I..._We__,_ won't let you down."

"Oh no problem, Hopps. And just call me Dawn. Us little guys have to stick together, am I right?"

"Like glue," Judy quipped. The lamb giggled and snorted.

"Oh that's a good one." She pulled her hoof away and left the office, with Mrs. Otterton and Officer Wolfard trailing behind. "All right, I have to be going now. Good luck!" She closed the door behind her. The room fell silent, with neither Bogo, Jack, nor Judy saying a word, until Bogo sighed.

"Forty-eight hours," she said, pinching the bridge of her snout. "That's all I'm giving you." Judy whooped and fist-pumped. Then Bogo held up a hoof. "_But,_ if you turn up empty-handed, you will resign. That goes for you as well, Freyard. Now get out. Wolfard will give you the case file for Mr. Otterton."

* * *

Wolfard retrieved the file for Mr. Otterton, just as Chief Bogo said she would. However, Jack was too busy brooding and getting upset with the water buffalo for putting his job at stake when he didn't even want to take the case. Well, life sucks, Jack. Toughen up.

The case file, unfortunately, had little to nothing on the missing otter. Even Wolfard was shocked at the lack of sufficient information. All the folder contained was a traffic cam photo of his last known location. Upon closer inspection, however, Judy found something, or rather, _someone,_ and told Jack to meet her in the garage. They had a lead in the case.

Jack and Judy made their way to the lower Downtown District where the latter said that was where her 'lead' was. Jack wasn't entirely convinced, but he let it slide and took her word for it. Her lead turned out to be a red fox vixen pushing a stroller, which had it's sun roof lowered to the point where the baby was hidden from view. Judy pulled up next to the vixen, who swiveled her head towards them and greeted them with a smile.

"Well! If it isn't Officer 'Toot-Toot'! To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you again?" Jack snickered at the nickname given to the rabbit, until he was silenced by said rabbit with a death glare. Judy turned to the vixen and said, "Cut the crappy innocent act, Nicole. I need to ask you some questions about a case."

Nicole snorted and rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Pfft. Puh-lease. As if you were solving a real case. What's the matter, _meter maid?"_ She gave Judy a smug look. "Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me." With that, the vixen sped up her pace and quickly left them behind. Jack turned to Judy and asked, "Judy, are you sure this is your lead? She just seems like a normal citizen to me."

Judy snorted and gave him a 'really?' look. "Of course you would say that."

Jack was confused. "What do you mean?"

Judy sighed and shook her head. "If only you had met her yesterday, then you would know just how much of a crook she truly is." She slammed on the gas pedal and switched on the siren, speeding forward until the tiny vehicle, with Jack clutching to the sides for dear life, parked right in front of Nicole, who gave them an annoyed look. "Hey. Carrots. There's a baby sleeping here. And I've got places to be."

Judy climbed out of the vehicle, clipboard and pen in her paw, and stormed towards the vixen. "I think you and you're partner-in-crime can hold off making $200 worth of popsicles for five minutes. This is really important."

Nicole snorted and rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the stroller. "_Really_? More important than say, I don't know, _carrot farming _and _endless multiplying_? Come on, Carrots. A bunny cannot, I repeat, _cannot _be a real cop, ever." A grunt of effort from the vehicle Judy occupied drew Nicole's attention and her eyes went wide. "Well hello there. Who's this?"

Judy sighed and pointed her carrot pen at Nicole as Jack sidled up next to the rabbit, brushing himself off after squeezing out of the 'Meter Maid Mobile'. "none of your business Nicole. Now, about those questions?"

Nicole ignored her and approached Jack, her emerald-green eyes roaming up and down his slim, masculine, human frame. "I haven't seen a human in blue since I was a kit. What's your name, _officer~_"

Jack looked up from his dust-covered uniform at the vixen standing in front of him and almost immediately his heart stopped. She was about chest-height, with vibrant green eyes, a light shade of red coating her fur mixed with the cream-colored fur running from the end of her muzzle and down her neck. She wore a lime-green twisty-top patterned in a tropical scheme, and a pair of tan khaki shorts. Her double D-cup breasts were outlined and compressed by the top, and her midriff showed off that cream-colored fur. Her waist was curved in all the right ways, and if it weren't for his unique ability to keep himself _contained__,_ he would've popped a boner right there and then. In short, Nicole was _hot._

Shaking his head and gathering himself, Jack sheepishly smiled and and said, "Jack, Jack Freyard. But you can call me Jack." Judy elbowed him in the side, drawing a pained grunt. "I mean, Officer Freyard." He rubbed the sore spot on his side, wincing as he did.

Nicole smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him. "Well, _Officer _Jack Freyard, I'm Nicole, Nicole Wilde..." Her eyes found themselves fixed on the human's light-brown, and Jack found himself staring back at them. For a fleeting moment, a spark ignited between the human and vixen, and they stared without saying a word. Until Judy cleared her throat and brought them back to reality.

"Nicole, about those questions-"

The vixen waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll help you." She turned to Jack and flashed him a smile. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Why would it be okay with me?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well, aren't you her senior partner?" Both Jack and Judy shook their heads. "Huh. Disregard what I said. I'll help you, but let me take care of something first." She turned to the stroller and kicked it, which horrified Jack. "Finnick! Wake up, you lazy ass. I've got Officer Fluff here with me and she's onto us."

There was a rustling inside the stroller and the sun roof folded backwards, revealing a tan-furred fennec fox clad in an elephant costume. The large-eared miniature fox pulled back the hood of its costume and stared half-lidded at Nicole. "Of course she's onto us, Nicky." Jack was taken aback by the deep baritone of Finnick's voice, especially for something that small. "I told you if you weren't careful we'd be busted."

"Hey, buddy," Nicole bent over down to eye level with the fennec, paws on her knees. "Don't worry about that. As soon as I get this rabbit off my back, we'll get back to our popsicle business."

"'Popsicle business'?" Jack echoed questioningly. Nicole stood up straight and smiled at him.

"Yep. It's a pretty slow but efficient business." Judy snorted and rolled her eyes. Jack turned to the rabbit and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

"So selling popsicles is a crime now? Hopps, it looks to me you're just being racist towards someone who just so happens to be a fox. Isn't their stereotype 'cunning' and 'sneaky'? Ms. Wilde here is just an honest citizen trying to make an honest living in this bigoted city."

Judy's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You actually believe her?"

Jack shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? She's just a normal person, er, _animal person_, and you're letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment. Maybe I should report this to Chief Bogo."

"You won't," said Judy seethingly. "Because I am not letting my personal feelings cloud my judgement. She is a con artist, a _hustler._ She buys store-provided merchandise and sells it off as her own. Then she falsely advertises redwood from popsicle sticks! Now tell me that isn't illegal."

"Okay, I do have to agree with you on that." He turned to Nicole, who had a mock look of hurt. "I'm afraid she's right. You can't buy something just to sell it off as your own. That's why we have that label 'Not for individual sale' on almost every product we buy. But, I think we can let that slide if you help us. Help _me."_ Nicole's look faded and she grinned widely at him.

"Sounds good enough to me, Officer Jack Freyard." She subtly gave Judy a smug smile, to which the rabbit scowled and ground her teeth. Jack just sighed and shook his head.

"Hopps, you got from here."

Judy pulled out the case file from the clipboard and opened it. Then she said, "Nicole, I believe you know Mr. Otterton, correct?" The vixen placed her paws on her hips and nodded. "Then you can tell us where he is."

Nicole sighed. "Yes, I know Mr. Otterton. He was my-" Finnick coughed and glared at Nicole, who corrected herself. "_Our,_ best customer. But, I don't know where he is. I only know where he went."

"Great!" Judy said with tint of smugness in her tone. "Where did Mr. Otterton go, Nicole?"

Nicole grinned evilly at her. "A little place called Oasis Springs. It's a naturists' club."

"Then we'll start there," Judy chirped as she turned away and climbed into the 'Meter Maid Mobile'. "You'll have to ride with me and Jack, though. You're not going anywhere with your partner."

"Good," Finnick spat, climbing out of the stroller. "I didn't want to be a part of this circus anyways. Have fun working with the fuzz, Nicky." He walked away into an alley, cackling madly. Nicole focused her attention on Jack and stared him straight in the eyes, a small smile plastered on her features.

_Oh, I will, little buddy_, she thought to herself. _I will._


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everybody! It's your boi, Phantom here, with another exciting installment of _Zootopia: The Human Chronicles_. I gotta say, I had such a hard time coming up with the right content for this chapter here, especially with it taking place at the fabled _Oasis Springs_ club, where everybody is naked :O**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. I'm back on the workforce, I've been finding _glorious_ furry girl pics, and I've been writing out new stories for next year.**

**Also, there is a poll for those of you who haven't yet voted. Please go to my profile and make your selections now! Only two choices are allowed, though I should have made it three...**

**Oh well! Enjoy chapter three! :P**

* * *

_Warning! The following chapter contains scenes of nudity and some slightly sexual content!_

A naturist club was not exactly what Judy thought it was. And she felt that Nicole had purposefully neglected to give that relevant information to her and Jack. Specifically her. When the trio arrived at Oasis Springs, Judy was expecting something like a spa. Maybe it was the way the name struck her; however, the establishment was far from being _just_ a _spa_. It was that and just about anything one can think of. But what really appalled Judy the most, was that all of the occupants there lacked any sort of clothing. It shocked and disgusted her. There was a place where people can go to be _naked_?

As if Nicole could read her mind, the vixen spoke up with a smirk, her paws folded neatly behind her back. "Yes, Carrots. That's right. There's a place where everyone can go to where they can relax and enjoy themselves, without the restrictions of clothing." Judy hid her face behind her paws, and Nicole clicked her tongue once and shook her head. "What's the matter, Officer Fluff? I thought that you believed anyone can be anything? Especially in the city of Zootopia?" The rabbit did not respond, choosing instead to continue hiding behind her paws with her ears pinned to the back of her head. Nicole's smirk widened before turning to Jack, who was finding his shoes and the floor more interesting than the scene before him. "Tsk. You too, Officer Freyard? I thought you'd be more…_interested_?"

Jack glanced over at the vixen before returning his gaze to the floor and his shoes. "I'm afraid I've already had my fair share of nudity from where I come from. Despite that, however, I am completely content with staring at the floor with _interest_."

Nicole stared at him in surprise, while Judy stared at him in shock. The vixen spoke up for the both of them. "Say what now?"

Jack sighed and straightened himself before turning to the two anthros and elaborated. "Back in Podunk, my family and I worked a farm. A _dairy farm_. And that meant that there was lots of naked cows who did everything in their power to seduce me as soon as I turned eighteen." Nicole burst out laughing and fell to the floor, clutching her sides. Judy, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to lose her breakfast. Jack just shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, of course, as I wasn't bothered by them in the slightest…for some reason." He shook his head and sighed. "But this here," he gazed out at the large, scattered crowd of various naked mammals. "This is different. I guess it's because it's in public, and not in the privacy of my home."

Nicole recovered from her bit and wiped a fake tear from her eyes. "Goodness, officer. Who knew you had such a great sense of humor?" Jack only sighed and shook his head. Nicole cleared her throat and added, "Anyway, if what you say is true, would you be bothered if I did _this_?" She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled up, lifting the shirt over her head and freeing the trapped, fur-covered mounds in a bouncing flourish. Then she tossed the article of clothing aside and removed her bottoms, panties and all, exposing her full nude form in all of its glory. Jack gaped at the sight, blinking in disbelief as the curvy, busty vixen gathered her clothes and stuffed them into a shelf where other mammals' clothes were discarded as well. Nicole glanced at the human over her bare shoulder, her emerald green eyes 'smiling' at him, then she turned herself towards him and Jack's pants nearly ripped.

Nicole had her paws on her hips, the latter being canted slightly to the left, as she showed off her curvaceous naked body. Her breasts sagged slightly not from age, but from being a little on the big and heavy side. Her tail swished back and forth behind her at a slow pace. A smirk was plastered on her muzzle and she let out a small giggle. "Like what you see, Jack? I'm sure you do, judging by that 'tent' you pitched." Jack instinctively placed his hands over his crotch and blushed heavily. Nicole shook her head and approached until she was right up against him. "Oh don't be shy, Jack. I don't mind if you stare. Or _touch_." She emphasized the last word by placing a paw to his hand and guiding it to her left breast. Jack's breath hitched at the sensation of fur and the little bit of flesh in his palm, but he soon relaxed. Much to Nicole's delight.

However, Judy stepped in before anything else could happen, and pushed Nicole away rather forcefully. "Enough!" the bunny doe said angrily, her purple eyes burning fiercely. "I could charge with sexual assault on an officer, Wilde! But you're lucky I don't because we need you for this case!"

The vixen blinked at the rabbit before dismissing her with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever, Carrots. Officer Freyard here wasn't saying 'no'." She paused and put a finger to her chin. "But I guess he wasn't saying 'yes', either." She sighed and shook her head. "Right. Let's just find the otter and get out of here. Despite my current attitude right now, I don't want to stay naked any longer than I have to."

"On that, I can agree," Jack said quickly before quickly storming out into the courtyard full of naked animals, his head bowed low so as to avoid staring at them. Nicole and Judy stood there and stared after him, the former a little more than the latter liked.

"Ahem!" Judy cleared her throat, putting her paws on her hips and glaring up at the vixen. Nicole looked at her and only shrugged her shoulders before following after the human. Judy watched them both disappear into the crowd before shaking her head. She took a deep breath, held it for a brief moment, then let it out in a calm sigh, and went after her partner and the vixen.

The search for information about Mr. Otterton thankfully turned out to be fruitful. A zebra mare gladly shared some of that information, giving Jack and Judy every little detail about the otter and where he was last seen. Apparently, he got into a black limo – with a much-needed 'tune-up' as the third cylinder wasn't firing correctly – wearing a green cable-knit sweater and a pair of dark-green corduroy slacks. Then she gave the cop duo and 'key witness' the license number: 29THD03. Judy and Jack thanked the zebra, who smiled and said that it was no problem. But before they left, the zebra struck up a conversation with Jack, on the subject of the female body. _Her_ body, specifically. However, before she could whisk the human away for a bit of 'privacy', she was warded off by a rather aggressive Nicole, who growled at her and clung to him protectively. And that was the end of that.

Outside the naturist club, and once Nicole had calmed down and was publicly decent, Judy went over the notes in her head, mumbling to herself as she paced back and forth on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Jack leaned against the outside wall to the club, his mind still reeling from what had occurred just moments ago. Nicole stood off to the side, awkwardly twiddling her thumbs as she kept sneaking glances at him.

She had no idea what had come over her. Sure she was just teasing the human because he was a _guy_ and most guys like to see a girl's tits out in the open, right? Well, not Jack, apparently. He was one of the 'shy guys', and for some reason, that made her little 'show' all the more amusing and appealing to her. Then there was that minor 'incident' with the zebra mare. She really didn't know what happened there. Maybe it was because the equine made a few suggestive comments to Jack before she took him by his hand and attempted to whisk him away to some private room. And for some reason, that made Nicole…_angry_. Never in her life had she growled like the way she did at the zebra as she clung to Jack's frame in an almost possessive manner. She hated herself for it. Now, she was beating herself over the head because Jack wouldn't even look at her anymore. She snuck one final glance at him before looking away and let out a sad sigh.

"I've got it!" Judy suddenly exclaimed, startling Jack and Nicole back into the real world. The rabbit turned to them with a wide smile on her lapin face. "I know where we can look for Mr. Otterton's limo!"

"And where would that be?" both Jack and Nicole said in unison. They glanced at one another before looking away awkwardly.

"The DMV, of course!" Judy said, almost literally bouncing up and down on her heels.

Nicole immediately and suddenly brightened up and interjected. "Hey, I know a guy there! I'm sure he can get us what we need without having to wait in line!"

Judy genuinely smiled at the vixen. "That's great news! We're finally making headway on this case, people! Come one!" She hopped into the Meter Maid Mobile and waved them over. "We got to get over there before they close!"

Jack quickly joined Judy, taking the passenger side on her right. Nicole followed suit and climbed onto the back, the only place where she could fit. And as they drove off, an evil thought lingered in the vixen's mind, one that made her snicker uncontrollably: _We wouldn't want to have that now, now do we?_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Date: 23 May 0027_

_Two-hundred-fifty-years after "The Fall"_

Somewhere in a dimly-lit room, a small figure reclined back in their seat humming along to a classical tune that was rescued from the throes of lost time, when the pleasant atmosphere was ruined by the loud, intruding tone from a telephone. The figure let out a groan and picked up the receiver and yelled into it. "What?!" A voice came from the other end, and the figure sat up, an intrigued expression on their face. "Oh really? Well, that is certainly _interesting_. Are you sure about this? Good. Keep playing the innocent assistant and they'll never suspect a thing. Yes, my dear. I promise to give you some _extra filling _tonight." They hummed a laugh. "Yes, yes. I love you too." They eased the receiver down and reverted back to reclining back and listening to the strings of one of Beethoven's masterpieces. They glanced over to a small picture frame that showed a human couple with a little boy shared between their arms. The figure reached over and picked up the frame and stared at it longingly. "Soon, my love, it will all be over. You and Gabriel shall be returned to me soon. I _promise_."

* * *

**:O What's this? Someone who's calling the shots besides Bellwether?! _And _screwing her?! _And _is a _human_?! Oh! The audacity! Oh the suspense! What will happen next? How will our heroes fair at the DMV? Find out next chapter! ;)**


End file.
